


Sure we're a cliché

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chloe's a cheerleader and beca's a basketball player. When beca's thrown of her game she blames chloe. e.g. high school basketball auone shot for now may post more see what people think.





	1. Theoretically

Today was her day, Beca was in the zone. Win this match and they’d beat their all time rivals. She drank in the atmosphere, the cheering from the stands, the electricity running through her veins. It was 81:81 one more basket would do it just one more. She may be short but Beca Mitchell was damn good at basketball. It was her thing, her dad had taught her, it had been their thing... 

 

“MITCHELL!” Stacie threw her the ball, she launched into the air to catch it not stopping for a second when she slammed back down to earth, She charged towards the net dribbling the ball furiously. Shit. She was being choked out. Dead end. She Swerved to side “Swanson!” he was there. Ready. She let a cocky grin take over her features as she threw it to him. Jesse was always there. “One two Mitch,” She didn’t need to think as she they passed the ball back and forth out manoeuvring players left and right, every single cell in her body worked towards getting the ball in the net. It was go time. “CONRAD!” she launched the ball to Stacie before positioning herself to score.

 

Risking a glance towards the stands and then there she was. A flash of red hair and Piercing blue eyes

 

“MITCHELL!” 

Shit. Not good. The ball was flying towards her face. THUD! 

The world went black. 

“Ouch! And it looks like no.5 Barden’s captain B. Mitchel is down!”

 

She awoke with a pounding headache and one thought.

“That fucking cheerleader.”

______

One week later:

______

 

“Sup cap!” Jesse grinned as she walked into the sports hall pushing past him brows furrowed, his face fell, “What’s up?” Jesse was one of her best friends but god he was like a lost puppy sometimes.

“Gather round guys!” Jesse was still giving her that concerned look, “We did good last week but we’re gonna need to do better. I want you to all assess your weak points and address them, give this practice your all if you want to win the rematch on Friday.”

She heard the clearing of a throat behind her, “Well said captain, we’re gonna start with some simple drills today and make sure you’ve got them down and work on the finer points later in the week.”

“Yes coach.”

 

They walked off to start their drills as the coach pulled Beca aside she felt her stomach drop. Oh god. She had a nagging suspicion what this was going to be about, “what happened Mitchell!? One minute you’re in the zone the next your ogling some cheerleader. I plan on making this team champions but I can’t do that if the captain is distracted. If this happens again Mitchell your gone am I clear?” he hissed, He was furious she could tell, that scary kind of “I’m so angry I’m not even going to shout furious.” To put it simply she was screwed. “Yes sir. I wasn’t ogling sir, I was j…” she scrambled her words together as she squirmed underneath his gaze. “I don’t care what you were doing! You better sort out your issue with that cheerleader before Friday or so help me you will never wear this Jersey again,” he tugged at it for emphasise. “Yes sir.” She tried weakly. “Good,” he sighed, “I better see working your ass of today.”

 

 

She stalked over to Jesse, “so.... what was that all about? Coach looks pissed. Was it last week?” “Shut the fuck up and get on with the drill,” she growled. Scowling when she noticed the cheer squad practicing on the other side of the hall. Of course she was there. Stupid fucking cheerleader with her stupid fucking eyes and stupid fucking hair and her stupid fucking perfect smile. She made sure to glare at her throughout practice.

 

Something was bugging Chloe as she worked through her routine. She kept catching a little brunette from the basketball team glaring at her with eyes like thunder. What was her issue? Chloe was a nice person, Chloe knew she was a nice Person; She hated conflict and loved making people smile. It was like her favourite pastime. She couldn’t comprehend what she’d done to offend the brunette but she was damn sure she was going to find out.

 

Beca felt a light tap on her shoulder as she walked towards the changing rooms, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. “What is it Jesse?” She twirled round to face him. Not Jesse. 

“Hi I’m Chloe Beale,” a sickeningly sweet voice smiled, “I was just wondering if….” 

“Oh it’s you,” Beca groaned cutting her off. What was that supposed to mean? “What the hell have I ever done to you?” Chloe voice was harsher now causing Beca’s eyes to snap up and meet hers. God they were blue. “You made me black out in the middle of basketball game resulting in my position as captain being threatened. No biggy,” The smaller girl deadpanned, puffing her cheeks.

“How is it my fault that you were distracted and got hit by a ball?” The redhead smiled, this girl was adorable. Irritating but adorable.

“It’s your stupid hair and your stupid eyes and your stupid,” Beca mumbled as she waved at her making a vague dancing gesture with her hands, “Wait. So you think it’s my fault you started ogling me in the middle of a game,” Chloe grinned.

“I was not ogling!” Beca could feel her face burning at the lie. 

“Oh,” Chloe said in a sad tone, “ that’s a shame because If you were I was gonna give you my address and say you pick me up at 7ish.” What was happening?

“I mean maybe I was ogling,” Beca mumbled, “Theoretically if I was ogling what’s your address? I mean I wasn’t but Theoretically,” Beca smiled at Chloe.

“Of course,” Chloe grinned, “Theoretically my address is 5 Rose Avenue just past the park.”

“Theoretically I can’t wait.”


	2. *Insert cliché title here*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe date, cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. Ive been half procrastinating half actually busy.... i hope its worth it.

She pulled up, palms clammy against the wheel. God this was actually happening. Beca felt her heart hammering and her chest constrict with nerves as she glanced around at the wholesome looking neighbourhood, silently praying that she wouldn’t ever have to show Chloe where she lived. The brunette bent forward and turned up the music so that her hair fell over shoulder. Her hands tapped a beat against the wheel as she lost herself in it singing along and dancing so that her hair was flung in every direction as she the found herself trapped in that place in her brain built for music. Her place.

Tap. She continued belting out the lyrics of the chorus. Tap. Tap. Tap. Was her radio broken? Meh whatever; She danced a little more. Tap. Tap. Tap tap tap! TAP! A quiet sigh was heard from the edge of her consciousness. Tap tap tap tap tap tap, “Beca!” 

“Holy shit dude!” Her eyes snapped up to the passenger seat window, “What the fuck Beale?” The red head rolled her eyes at this, “Date remember?”  
“Ooooooohhh,” a flush crept up her neck. Unsure of what to do next she waited for Chloe to say something, “um Becs,”   
The nickname was new, “yeah?”   
“You might wanna let me in”  
“Oh my god,” she stumbled over the words as she fell over herself to open the door, “ I’m so sorry.”   
She was pretty sure she was the same shade of the traffic lights she’d been waiting at earlier. Well done Mitchell, you had one Job. It took all her effort not to bury her head in her hands.   
And then she looked at Chloe: A small smile played on her lips, Her baby blues danced with the lights of the streetlamps and Beca forgot how to breathe. Basketballs definitely needed to hit her in the head more. 

A small cough broke through her daze, “ So after you’re done ogling would you mind taking me on a date?”   
“What no,” Chloe’s face fell at this, “I mean yes,” the brunette sighed, “but I was not ogling!”  
“You totes were,” Chloe smiled.  
“We’ve been over this I don’t ogle,”  
“Oh so basketballs hit you in the head regularly?”   
“Ugh, I give up” 

The journey was pleasant and the conversation flowed with the odd comfortable silence here and there.  
“Becs,”   
“Hmm?”  
“I know your cars old and dying but is it supposed to do that?”   
“Excuse me Frank is not dying… oh,”

Coughing and spluttering as it went the car struggled on. Smoke pouring from the engine as Beca brought it to a staggering halt.   
Great job Mitchell. 10/10 all you had to do was take her on a half decent 1st date.  
“I am so so so sorry, I’m going to call a mechanic” Beca felt like strangling the universe for her bad luck, “maybe we could do this again next time?” she tried a hopeful look on her face. “Orrrrrrr we could call the mechanic later,” a cheeky grin covered the redhead’s features as she glanced around, “ and have our date now in that park over there.”

 

The park was idyllic despite being next to a busy road, ancient trees were scattered everywhere with a big lake at the centre of the green. They walked hand in hand under the starlight content in each other’s presence. 

“So,” Beca begun as Chloe settled next to her at the edge of the lake, “this is not how I planned our 1st date going,”  
A small chuckle left Chloe as she lent her head on her shoulder, “what did you plan?”  
“I was going to take you to the planetarium,”   
“It’s a bit of a cliché,”  
“You seemed like the sort of girl who’d like Cliché’s I mean I’m a basketball and you’re Cheerleader that’s a cliché in itself.”   
The redhead let out a content sigh, “I love cliché’s,” She placed a gentle kiss on Beca’s cheek. The brunette turned to face her, eyebrows arched with a surprised smile on her face, “You do?”   
“Mmm hmm,”   
Time froze as Beca leant forward as if being pulled by a magnet. The kiss was hesitant but meaningful. Chloe’s lips where soft against hers it made little fireworks of joy burst inside of her. They snuggled closer together so that Beca now rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, “ It was going to be like one of those dates where one of them points at the stars and is like this is the dancing bear or some shit and the other is like,” she made her voice go ridiculously high,” ‘awww this is so romantic!’ ”   
“Is that supposed to be me?” A smile was evident in her voice. This girl was all sunshine,  
“Nope just another hot redhead I’m on a date with,”  
“Smooth Mitchell real smooth,”  
“I am the smoothest,”  
“Totes.”  
Beca let herself settle against Chloe, watching the way the light shimmered on the lake.  
“We could still do it,” Chloe suggested  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah look,” she pointed to a blob of stars, “ that’s the lord of the lesbians.”  
“Oh my god,” Beca laughed, “You mean Ellen?”

 

The drive home was quiet (they’d called the mechanic who basically just kicked frank back to life) and Beca listened intently as Chloe quietly sung along to a song on the radio, “you have a beautiful voice,”   
“so do you,” Chloe instantly replied a smile playing on her lips,  
“how would you know?” “Oh, I’m never going to live that down am I?” “Nope, “ she popped the ‘p’, “ little miss badass” Chloe lent forward and turned up the volume, and “This song is the best.”   
“You know David Guetta?”  
“What have I been living under a rock, yeah,” she paused for second, “Sing with me?”

She pulled up outside of Chloe’s house, music blaring, a light feeling in her chest like her insides were dancing as the redhead leant over the seat bumping there noses together giving her a light kiss, “This was great,”  
“Yeah,” Beca sighed hating the prospect of leaving her, “ very high school musical,”  
“Mmm hmm,” Chloe kissed her again. And then again and again  
“Chlo,” kiss, “I really,” kiss, “ should get going,” she could see Chloe’s pout forming, “okay one more kiss,” kiss, “maybe two,” Beca giggled as she pushed her out the car, “Chlo stop I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? goodnight.”  
“Night Becs,” She sighed walking towards the door of her house.

She started pull away when she remembered something, “Chlo stop,”   
The redhead spun on the spot walking back to the car as Beca rolled down her window, “I forgot something,”   
“What?” Chloe grinned.  
“This,” she pulled her down into a deep kiss that made Chloe’s knees buckle. Later she’d swear she’d melted into a puddle, “and your number,” a cheeky grin covered the brunettes face as she pulled back for air.


End file.
